Ultimate DC Cinematic Universe
This is what the DCU would be like if the movies were less divisive & contain some actors from Arrowverse. Characters Justice League * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Ben Affleck): A vigilante who derives from Gotham City who, born to Thomas & Martha who were murdered at gun point in front of his own eyes as a child, vowed to avenge his parents' death with the aid of Alfred by bringing criminals to justice as a vigilante in an armored suit creating a larger then life persona. * Kal-El/Clark Joseph Kent/Superman (Henry Cavill): The stalwart protector of Metropolis who was sent to Earth as a child to survive Krypton's destruction where he got a job as a reporter for the Daily Planet. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his extraordinary powers to fight evil & protect the innocent. * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot): The child of Zeus & the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta who was created for the purpose of protecting humanity from the wrath of Ares & destroying him once and for all. * Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern (Nathan Fillon): A fighter pilot who became a member of an intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps after finding Abin Sur’s crashed ship who gave him his ring before dying & allows the user to channel their will power into creating all manner of fantastic constructs. * Barry Allen/The Flash (Ezra Miller): A forensic scientist who, after being doused in chemicals & struck by lightning, was granted the gift of super-speed & now protects his hometown of Central City. * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Jason Momoa): The king of Atlantis who was born on the surface world to the lighthouse keeper Thomas Curry & Atlanna, who was secretly the Queen of Atlantis. He was given the surface name Arthur Curry & Atlanna left with him growing up alone with his father. He soon began to realize that he had special powers & soon learned of his Atlantean birth right as King of Atlantis. * J'onn J'onzz/Calvin Swanwick/Martian Manhunter (David Harewood): A inhabitant of Mars during the era of the Green Martians. After a planet-wide act of genocide enacted by Ma'alefa'ak, he lost his wife, children & was left as the only survivor of his people. In the centuries that followed, he traveled to Earth where he would set up a number of identities using his shape shifting powers. * Billy Baston/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Zach Callison/John Cena): A orphaned boy who was chosen by a wizard to be a champion of good. The wizard gifted him with the power of six legendary Greek figures & became an adult superhero empowered by six legendary Greek figures. * Victor "Vic" Stone/Cyborg (Ray Fisher): A former college athlete who, following a horrible accident, crafted cybernetics for himself via a Mother Box. * Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Ciara Renée): A young woman who was encouraged by her grandfather's first cousin, Shiera to embrace her destiny & join the Justice League. Allies * Lois Lane (Amy Adams): A career-driven intrepid reporter who speaks her mind & goes for the big scoop regardless of the dangers. * Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth (Jeremy Irons): An old friend to the Wayne Family & now serves as Bruce's bodyguard, he has served with the position of the Wayne's butler for many years. * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Melissa Benoist): An ancient member of the House of El & Superman's ancient ancestor who was assigned to the Fortress of Solitude & sent out into the universe where she might aid in the terraforming of new worlds. After an encounter with a criminal stowaway, the Fortress of Solitude crashed on Earth, where it would lay dormant for thousands of years. As for her, after she survived the crash & made her way out into the new world she would learn to call home, she would live a long & fulfilling life while being the guardian of Prehistoric Earth. * Iris West Allen (Kiersey Clemons): Barry's love-interest who's a reporter for the Picture News. * Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon (J.K. Simmons): The police commissioner of Gotham City who shares Batman's deep commitment to ridding the city of crime. ** Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Emily Bett Rickards): Jim's daughter who's an extremely intelligence detective & martial artist who maintains a civilian identity as a librarian. 1 night after witnessing Batman stop a group of thugs, she was inspired to begin her path in fighting crime. * John Stewart/Green Lantern (Idris Elba): An architect, social activist & United States Marine sniper who was selected by the Guardians of the Universe to be one of the Green Lanterns for Sector 2814. * Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Anne Hathaway): A costumed adventurer who's been both a superhero & supervillain. Beginning her career as a thief & enemy to Batman, she later turned to crime-fighting & became part of the Batman Family. * Mera (Amber Heard): Aquaman's wife & henceforth the Queen of Atlantis. * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Stephen Amell): A spoiled, thrill-seeking playboy, until he was left stranded on a deserted island for several years. There, he trained to become a master archer in order to survive. ** Dinah Drake Lance/Black Canary (Katie Cassidy): Green Arrow's love-interest who was born into a family of crime fighters as her mother was a vigilante & her father is a cop. She then, after years of training, followed in her parents' footsteps. Her ‘Canary Cry’ is a by product of her possession of the Meta-Gene, making her a Meta-Human since birth. ** Roy Harper/Red Arrow/Arsenal (Colton Haynes): A young hacker who was raised by a Navajo tribe after the death of his father & once hacked into the Queen Industries R&D department & began to want to work in the field after Oliver bailed him out, who was reluctant to let him put himself in danger, remembering Tommy's warnings that his recklessness would get people killed. He began to resent this & took up drinking, eventually falling into alcoholism, straining their relationship. * Kent V. Nelson/Doctor Fate (Matt Smith): A mantle taken up by a number of heroes in the realm of magic who act as agents of the Lords of Order in the battle against chaos, using the powerful Amulet of Anubis, Cloak of Destiny and Helmet of Fate taken by the grand-nephew to the original Fate, Kent V. Nelson, as a way to bring himself up from his life bringing brought down by drinking, gambling & depression. * Maxine Hunkel/Red Tornado (Voice: Jennifer Hale; Maxine: Alicia Vikander): An android hero with powers that allow her to manipulate the wind, in addition to incredible strength & speed. Her cybernetic body was created by T.O. Morrow with funding & technological assistance from ARGUS, although her powers are derived from the biology of the alien being known as Ulthoon. Despite her mechanical nature, she has strived to make a human life for herself. * Ted Kord/Blue Beetle (Matt Bomer): A superhero who, deprived of the scarab that empowered his predecessor, was forced to rely on his superior athleticism, fighting prowess & technological genius to combat crime. * Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom (Andrew Lincoln): A superhero fueled by the Quantum Field who volunteered to be apart of an experiment which turned him into an energy-based life form & given Mark I Monarch Armor to contain his radiation. * Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood (Jensen Ackles): A street orphan who was taken in by the Batman, becoming the second Robin, was trained by Bruce & was his partner for years, but was captured by the Joker, who proceeded to torture & kill him along with Harley Quinn, before leaving his body for Bruce to find. Then, he was resurrected by the Lazarus Pit & became the vigilante known today. * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Cress Williams): A superhero who grew up in a slum in Metropolis, made good as an athlete & returned to his old neighborhood to teach at the high school & help the next generation make something of themselves, only to become a superhero again after finding the neighborhood in the grip of organized crime, equipped with a belt that gave him electrical powers, thought he could manifest the powers without the belt later on. * Kate Kane/Batwoman (Evan Rachel Wood): One of the many vigilantes who protect Gotham City who, after being dismissed from the military for being an unknown reason, had been living a directionless party-girl heiress life until, on a dark night, a chance encounter with Batman inspired her to find a new calling in life * John Henry Irons/Steel (Courtney B. Vance): A weapons engineer at LexCorp, who after realizing what his weapons were being used for, resigned from the company & made his own in the form of Steelworks. With his new business, he sought to honor the memory of Superman, who fell in battle against Doomsday. To do this, he created an advanced exoskeleton suit of armor & forged a Kinetic Hammer to use in his adventures. * Adam Strange (Miles Teller): A mere archaeologist who was transported to the planet of Rann via the Zeta-Beam, immediately befriended the Rannians & took up a flight pack & ray-gun to assist them. ** Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (Kate Mara): The manager of a computer software firm that Adam works with. * Helena Rosa Bertinelli/Huntress (Jessica De Gouw): A vigilante who operates out of Gotham City, is a devout Catholic & is very in touch with her Italian heritage. Her career is inspired by a personal vendetta against organized crime, responsible for killing her entire family. At first, her ruthless methods & willingness to kill made her an outcast from other heroes, but in time she learned to temper her methods & became accepted by her peers. * Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Channing Tatum): A superhero who, humiliated in the 25th century, stole future technology & a security robot named Skeets & traveled back into the 21st century to become the greatest hero you've never heard of. * Theodore "Ted" Grant/Wildcat (J.R. Ramirez): A world-class heavyweight boxer who became entangled inadvertently in the criminal underworld & developed a costumed identity to clear his name. Titans * Rachel Roth/Raven (Elizabeth Gillies): The leader of the Titans whose daughter of Trigon & worried that her powers will make her help him. * Richard John "Dick" Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (Brenton Thwaites): Batman's former sidekick who, born to a family of acrobats, began his life with an exciting childhood growing up in the circus. These happy times soon take a turn for the worse as the mafia began targeting the circus. At 8 years old, he witnesses Black Mask threaten the circus owner, demanding insurance for the safety of his performers, which he vehemently refuses. Unfortunately, Black Mask decides to use the headlining act, which happens to be The Flying Graysons, as an example.Feeling empathy for losing his parents, Bruce decides to take the boy in as his legal ward. Bruce decides that with the boy's extensive training in acrobatics and his sense of justice, he has just what’s needed to become the Batman's partner. Later, he chose to go out on his own & only to get attacked by Deathstroke, who was hunting Batman. He manages to escape & chooses that he had to help his old friend & agrees to stay in contact with Bruce & sometimes work together when the other needed backup. * Donna Troy/Donna Prince/Wonder-Girl (Adelaide Kane): Wonder Woman's sidekick who, after receiving an appropriate education in photography, founded Aurora Photo Studio's where she & her colleagues Carl Woods & Joe Richani worked & lived in the pent house right above the Studio. * Damian Wayne (David Mazouz): Batman & Talia's son who would eventually become the next Robin, working alongside Dick Grayson. * Mia Dearden/Speedy (Willa Holland): The daughter of John King who moved with him so he could expand his criminal empire. When her mother discovered the truth about King's business & plans, she confronted him, causing him to stab her to death on their kitchen table, an act she was a witness to, forcing her to flee for her life & disappear into the streets. She was able to provide herself using skilled gymnastics & by stealing money from people & blending into crowds, but she often used the money to try & help her fellow street orphans make a better life. When she was helping another orphan, Trevor, a group of her father's men were finally able to track her down. She was saved by Green Arrow, who tried to tell her that her mother had been building evidence against King to finally convict him, and that they could finally bring her father to justice. Taking her back to his Green Arrow Warehouse, Oliver revealed his identity to her & she explained what her father’s nature truly was. In the meantime, Oliver had offered her a place to stay & she accepted. * Tim Drake/Robin (Logan Lerman): The son of Jack & Janet Drake who visited the circus with his parents & managed to get a photo with the Graysons before the show. That night, he met Dick Grayson before the young acrobat's parents had been murdered. He had followed Batman & Robin's career ever since. 1 day, he quickly made the connection that Dick Grayson was Robin. In the years that followed the death of Jason Todd, Batman grew more violent & reckless with his now moving from not killing to having others kill for him with the bat brand. Hr noticed that this wasn't in Batman’s true character & with the emergence of Bruce's new method of vengeance he tried to convince Dick to retake the mantle of Robin, saying it was the only way to keep Batman from crossing the line he worked so hard not to cross. He didn’t like Dick’s decision, maintaining that Batman needed a Robin. Dick then took him to the Batcave where they were greeted by Alfred Pennyworth, who questioned Dick's reasoning for bringing the boy. Dick then explained that he knew about his & Bruce's identities & that they would have to solve the problem later. After much debate, Alfred agreed to let him go & assist Dick & Bruce. But not before giving him one of the old Robin suits which had been modified following the loss of Jason Todd. After this en-devour, Alfred & Dick gave him their approval as the new Robin, but only so he could keep Batman from straying to close to the darkness, before joining Dick in the Titans. * Wally West/Kid Flash (John Boyega): Iris' adopted brother who gained the same abilities as the Flash after coming in contact with the Speed Force. Justice League Dark * John Constantine (Matt Ryan): A working-class magician, occult detective & a golden-tongued con man well-known for his scathing wit, endless cynicism, ruthless cunning & constant chain smoking & a strident humanist driven by a heartfelt desire to defend mankind from the forces of evil. * Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Odette Annable): The daughter of adventurer John Zatara & his wife Sindella & a member of the mystic tribe of sorcerers called the Hidden Ones, or Homo Magi. She inherited her mother's ability to manipulate magic & her father's penchant for heroism. Sindella later faked her own death to return the Hidden One's sanctum in Turkey, leaving her daughter in John Zatara's care. Zatara traveled the world with his daughter & taught her to harness her magical abilities. She was later raised by strangers, however, when the evil witch, Allura cursed her & prevented her from seeing her father.She was left to search fruitlessly for her natural parents. She discovered her father's diary & created a stage persona for herself. Her quest to find her father led her into a brief affair with Constantine. Later, with the help of the Justice League, she was able to lift Allura's curse & reunite with her father and later her mother. Tragically, Sindella died rescuing her daughter from the city of the Hidden Ones, while her father died saving her & the spiritual dimensions from the Great Evil Beast. * Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (Alec: Keanu Reeves; Swamp Thing: Fred Tatasciore): A botanist who was working on a secret restorative formula in the Louisiana swamps that can "make forests out of deserts" & was killed by a bomb planted by agents of Nathan Ellery, who wants the formula. Splashed with burning chemicals in the massive fire, he runs from the lab & falls into the waters of a muck-filled swamp. Some time later, a creature resembling a humanoid plant appears. * Crisps Allen/Spectre (John Noble): A supernatural being of near-unlimited might whose mission is to unleash the Wrath of God upon evil men. * Entrigan the Demon (Dee Bradley Baker): a rhyming demon in the service of Lucifer. Not content with his life, he attempted a rebellion, which didn't succeed. For his insolence and betrayal, he was banished to Belial's son, Merlin, who had asked Hell for a means to protect Camelot. * Boston Brand/Deadman (Seann William Scott): The only son of Gary & Barbara Bran & grew up in a family of physical abuse. When his parents didn't fight each other, they took out their anger on him. When he was 16, he had so much anger in him that he lashed out against his parents & joined the circus, starting as a roustabout & eventually becoming an aerialist. However, he could not leave his past behind him & frequently succumbed to alcohol & violent tendencies. It all changed when during one show, an assassin shot him during his trapeze performance, getting placed in between life & death by Rama Kushna. She told him that he needed to atone for his past transgressions & egocentrism. As punishment, he was to better the life of others. He did, until an angel called Son of Morning, questioned Rama Kushna's motives. After they exposed her for something darker, he escaped her control & joined Justice League Dark. * Alba Garcia/Black Orchid (Cara Delevinge): A private in the United States army who served her country faithfully, until the day when her arms had to be amputated. Instead of being sent home a crippled soldier, she was chosen to be a part of a series of enhancement experiments meant to create Meta-Humans. After her transformation, she was made into an operative of ARGUS, whom had begun recruiting Meta-Humans to use in the wars they feared to come. When confronted by Constantine, she denies of having her powers related to magic or anything of the like, but he argues that her shape-shifting powers seem to tie in with the Web of Life, or the Red & that her plant controlling abilities lead to a relation to the web that connects all plant life. Nevertheless, he manages to convince her to join Justice League Dark. * Andrew Bennett (Robert Patterson): A lord in the court of Queen Elizabeth. One day, before he left on a journey, his lover Mary Seward warned him not to leave, fearing for his safety with no reason. He laughed & left any way. On the road, he was attacked by a vampire, was devoured & died. He rose again three days later, undead, but with his mind unaffected by the curse. He vowed to drink only bottled human blood & the blood of animals. * Jack Ryder/Creeper (Charlie Sheen): The anchorman of a show in which he deliberately antagonizes his guests in order to raise attention on hot topics, topics such as stem cell research & medical nano-tech. During his research on the revolutionary "nanocells" therapy of Doctor Vincent Yatz, he discovered a experimental mixture which enabled the body to regenerate to the point of completely replacing the skin of a badly scarred burn victim, not to mention the ability to heal practically any injury of any kind. He was caught by some thugs under the employ of the Joker, when he attempted to steal Yatz's newly discovered technology. Unable to escape, Doctor Yatz injected his last sample of nano-cells into him as an attempt to keep it safe from the mobsters. Immediately afterwards, the mobsters threw a canister containing Joker-Venom into the room where they were trying to hide. Though Doctor Yatz is killed by the Venom, he's left in a state of constant laughter, until the Joker's thugs shut him in the head, seemingly killing him. However, the regenerative substance of the nanocells interacted with his body chemistry, & in addition the Joker-Venom merged into his system, he was reborn as the mentally unstable & insane Creeper. He dispatched his opponents & soon discovered that he was able to call forth his bestial alter-ego at will. Villains * John King (Vinny Jones): The main antagonist of Green Arrow whose Speedy's father & a major crime lord based in the city of Seattle. ** Tommy Merlyn/Merlyn (Colin Donnell): The secondary antagonist of Green Arrow who was best friends with Oliver. When Oliver's father had relegated him to clerical work on an oil rig on the Pacific Ocean, he turned the rig into a hub for wild parties. At one such party, Oliver had decided to demonstrate his archery to Leena & him. Things got much worse when the helicopter meant to be carrying a rock star Oliver hired turned out to have been commandeered by oil-thieving terrorists. He dragged Ollie to safety, leaving Leena outside on the platform. The 2 of them discovered a wounded crewman, who blamed Oliver for the security breech, as the terrorists commandeered 1 of the helicopters that wasn't even supposed to have been there. These terrorists had fixed the platform & several of its occupants including Leena with explosives, holding them hostage until they could siphon millions of dollars worth of crude oil. He & Oliver managed to get past some sentries & despite his warnings, Oliver went up onto the platform alone, armed with only his longbow, in the hopes of saving Leena. He would take just one shot, through the terrorist leader's wrist, causing him to drop the detonator into the ocean. Unfortunately, on its way down, the detonator bounced against one of the platform's struts & activated. Leena & everyone around her were obliterated by the explosion. Before Oliver could be caught in the explosion, he leap out & thrust them both into the safety of the ocean. Badly burnt, he warned that these would not be the only people that Oliver's recklessness would get killed, before passing out. 1 year later, a monastery on a pacific island has been caring for him for years. Years later, killing Mack Morgan before he could give critical intelligence to destroy the reputation of John, he was tasked with bringing Mia to him. ** China White (Kelly Hu): The tertiary antagonist of Green Arrow who's an international crime lord smuggling drugs on the island on Oliver was stranded for Brick. * Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Toby Kebbell): The main antagonist of Batman (UDCU) ''who was born to wealthy & utterly self-absorbed parents who cared more about their social status than their son; moments after his birth, the doctor carelessly dropped him on his head. His parents were less concerned about their son's well-being than in covering up the entire incident so their high society friends would not find out. As a child, he was attacked by a rabid raccoon at the Sionis family country estate; his parents forbade him to mention the incident to anyone. Further adding to the cauldron was his father's "friendship" with fellow Gotham City socialite, Thomas Wayne; both of his parents disliked Thomas & his wife Martha & were quite vocal about it in private, but they continued to associate with them to ensure their social status, to the extent of literally forcing him to become friends with their son, Bruce. His parents' hypocrisy had a deep impact on him & he grew to hate & resent them & the "masks" they wore in public. After graduating from high school, he was given a high-ranking position inside his father's company, Janus Cosmetics. There, he met & fell in love with Circe. His parents didn't approve of the relationship & made it clear that they wanted him to break it off. Enraged, he burned down the family's mansion, killing both of his parents. Upon their deaths, he inherited the family fortune & business. He lacked his father's business acumen, however & eventually ruined Janus Cosmetics by funding a failed line of face-paint make-up. In desperation, he threw large sums of money at the staff chemists to create a product to save the company & what came back to him was a kind of waterproof makeup. The product was rushed to market without proper testing & once it hit the market, it turned out to be a deadly toxin which disfigured several hundred women. Circe broke up with him in front of his entire staff. Bruce offered to bail out the company on the condition that he give up control & allow Wayne to appoint his own Board of Directors. He agreed, but was furious at the humiliation he had suffered. Unwilling to blame himself for his failures in life, he broke into the cemetery where his parents were buried; seconds before he could unlock the Sionis crypt, however, a lightning bolt struck him, blasting the door open & hurling him headfirst into a nearby stone. He took the incident as an omen of his "rebirth" & entered the crypt, smashing his father's ebony casket with the stone. From the shattered pieces of the casket, he carved a mask that symbolized his new identity. ** '''Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot/The Penguin '(Mark Addy): The secondary antagonist of Batman (UDCU) who, though born in a middle class background, had a hard time growing up. When he was brought into this world, his mother placed him in his father's arms & with one look, Tucker drops him on his head out of disgust. His father had no love for him while his mother smothered him with her affections. His father refused to let his son sleep in the same bed that he shared with his wife so he would place him at the foot of the bed like a dog & would have sex with his wife in the hopes of having another yet normal child. As he got older, his brothers looked upon him with the same disgust as their father. Due to his short, stubby appearance & distinctive nose; he would get teased & mocked by other children who would often compare him to a bird. The ultimate form of cruelty was when his siblings & his schoolyard bullies invaded his man made aviary. The malicious children tore down every nest in the aviary & he cringed in horror as he watched the eggs crack on the floor. His only respite from the torture was when he would feed the wild birds that visited his greenhouse. He developed an affinity with the animals, and they were his best friends. However, hr embraced his moniker because even though penguins are clumsy creatures in an environment that isn't their own, they're adaptable to new surroundings & when threatened, a penguin's retribution can be swift as well as decisive. For him, he embraced the hatred & disgust from his family or school mates thereby turning it against them as a means of justice. In a short while, Jason, Robert & William Cobblepot were taken from this world leaving him as the sole heir to the Cobblepot Legacy. Tucker eventually died from pneumonia & his mother became a catatonic from all the tragedy that she had suffered. For years, he felt like an outcast. This was the main cause that drove him to a criminal life. "Penguin" was one of the nicknames that other children would call him to tease him. Obsessed with anger, he made many plans to get revenge on his school bullies. Once he set a small host of captured magpies on a group of high school prom queens who were bothering him. They returned the favor by beating him with bats. Bleeding, he managed to get home. He went in to check on his adopted pets & one bit him. In a rage, he beat it to death. After finishing school, he used his family fortune to set up a socialite hang out club called the Iceberg Lounge. He has been involved in several criminal enterprises, from being an illegal boxing promoter & a prominent criminal on the Gotham black market. Another trait that comes from his childhood is his classic umbrella. When he was young, his mother would make him carry an umbrella with him all the time to prevent him from rain as she feared that he might get ill & die like his father before him. He uses the umbrella as a cane to help him walk, but it also acts as a sheath for a hidden blade. ** Gabriel Flynns/Firefly (Dominic Purcell): The tertiary antagonist of Batman (UDCU) who's a criminal from Gotham City who uses a specialized fireproof suit & flamethrower to commit crime in the city. * Dru-Zod/General Zod (Michael Shannon): The main antagonist of Superman (UDCU) who's a former Kryptonian military general & Superman's first major enemy. Exiled to the Phantom Zone by his people for treason, he survived the destruction of Krypton & led a group of survivors to invade Earth & restore the Kryptonians' former glory. ** B-Zero/Bizarro (Henry Cavill): The secondary antagonist of Superman (UDCU) who's a perfect imperfect clone of Superman, acting as one of Superman's enemies or one of his allies depending on the situation. Created by Lex Luthor, his poorly constructed genetics caused him to represent the opposite of Superman. His warped sense of moral makes him think evil is good & some of his powers are inversions of Superman's as a result of the genetic imperfections. Everyone can understand the fear of seeing your beliefs & ideals become twisted & deformed, of seeing everything you stand for reflected darkly back at you. Unfortunately for Superman & the world itself, he experiences this very thing every single time he faces him. * Ronald Evers/Cyborg (Peter Stormare): The main antagonist of Cyborg (UDCU) who grew up in the slums of New York City. Even as a child, he realized that people in desperation had to do amoral, even illegal things just in order to survive. While still very young, he befriended Stone. Vic followed him wherever they went & the 2 remained friends well into their teenage years. As Ron grew older, his upbringing steered him towards a life of crime. When an accident forced Stone's father, Silas to turn Victor into a Cyborg, he began looking into the incident. He learned that Silas' employers at S.T.A.R. Labs had begun studying Stone's cybernetic technology, * were beginning to reverse engineer it for military purposes. One night, he decided to voice his anger by planting a bomb at S.T.A.R. Labs. Although Victor suffered PTS syndrome from his change, he still couldn't allow him to continue with his plan. The 2 fought one another & he fell from the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs, seemingly to his death. Technicians from S.T.A.R. Labs found his body and were able to save his life. Under the guidance of robotics engineers Elias Orr & a scientist named Deshaun, they decided to put him into a state of cryogenic slumber until the day came when they could mold him into the first of a new breed of cybernetic super-soldiers. In the course of several years that followed, they succeeded in transforming him into a Cyborg just like Stone, using their findings from the original Cyborg & the Mother Box. Unlike Victor however, he was now the property of S.T.A.R. Labs & became the very thing he sought to destroy an instrument for the United States military apparatus. Orr put his abilities to use in the field & served with a military unit in the Middle East. He later returned to the United States, but was determined to avenge himself against those who created him. ** Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo (Toby Jones): The secondary antagonist of Cyborg (UDCU) who's a brilliant midget weapons maker who has the incredible ability to convert anything into machinery which can perform almost endless varieties of tasks. In his hands, an ordinary fire extinguisher can become a deadly weapon, a flying jet harness or even a low-yield nuclear device. ** Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris (Neil Sandilands): A researcher working for the betterment of mankind who became a master of magnetism. * Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Eric Bana): The main antagonist of Batman: Heart of Ice who's a talented scientist, with a horrible past (a violent father, no friends) that married the love of his life, Nora. When Nora's diagnosed with a rare terminal illness, his life begins to spiral downhill. In a desperate attempt to save her life, he begins work at a large corporate company run by the evil & corrupted Ferris Boyle. He, as he can't find a way to cure Nora, finds a way to place her in cryo-stasis. In order to save Nora, he has to steal equipment from the company he's working for. When Ferris finds out about him stealing from him, he & some of his goons try to kill him in the cryo lab. This results in an accident changing him so that he can only live in sub-zero temperatures. To counter this, he builds himself a cryo-suit to keep his body temperature below zero (powered by diamonds) & an ice gun. ** Antonio Diego/Bane (Javier Bardem): The secondary antagonist of Batman: Heart of Ice who was born into a life sentence for the crimes of his father, he was raised from birth within the harsh prison known as Peña Dura (“Hard Rock”), in the Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca. Life grew hellish for him after being born as he feared the violent nature within the prison, fearing that each day may be his last. Protected by both Zombie & Trogg, who were also inmates within the prison, his survival was still at stake. He developed a strong survival sense from a vision he gained after getting attacked & finally found the courage to kill while he was confronted by one of the inmates, using a knife hidden within his teddy bear. Gaining the wrong attention by the Warden & taken into an isolation cell for his murders, he realized that courage, dedication & strengthening of both mind & body were his only ways to survive. He trained his body through the harshest environments when his isolation cell flooded during some nights. Upon his release from isolation, he continued his intense training while studying whatever literature he found within the prison. Self-taught within the fields of strategy, philosophy, languages, math, grammar & more, he developed into the ultimate killing machine that even the guards found themselves fearing. It would be the stories from another inmate, Bird, about a monster with Gotham City known as the Batman, that would inspire him to escape & look for new "prisons" to conquer. Meanwhile, the Warden attempted to rid himself of him & nominated him to participate in an experiment to create a super powered soldier with a steroid like drug known as Venom. They injected the Venom into him, almost killing him, as had happened to numerous subjects before him. Believing him to be dead, he was tossed into the sea, where he freed himself. Returning to the prison, he held the Warden hostage while escaping by means of a helicopter. With his inmate friends escaping alongside with him, he traveled to Gotham to set about his destiny to be the king. His first step was hunting down this Batman. ** Thomas Elliot/Hush (James Marsters): A criminal who was a close friend of Bruce during childhood. They loved to play strategy games, but Tommy was always able to outmaneuver Bruce. Driven by his desire for both wealth & his independence, he cut the brakes on his parents' car & convinced their chauffeur to stay home that night, which led to the death of his father. However, Bruce promised him that his dad would save Tommy's parents & even though he failed to save Tommy's father, he was able to save his mother. He took his anger out on Bruce, who had promised him that his parents would be saved & attacked his childhood friend. To Bruce's shock, Thomas scolded him when he fought back & comforted him like a father would a son, something Bruce never fully forgave his father for. Meanwhile, his rage was fueled by the murder of the Waynes, which put Bruce in just the situation he wanted himself. His hopes for wealth ruined, he decided to wait for a lucky day. Jealous of his friend, he began dressing like Bruce, attempting to court the same women in school. When Bruce found out, he told that he believed that Bruce was ignoring the fact that he had everything he could ever want in life. This ignorance to Bruce's grief caused a rift between the friends, the obsession with Bruce gave way to the disguised hatred of him, resulting in him angrily bashing his forehead into a mirror, injuring himself, but bandaging his wound soon after along with the rest of his head. Years later, after failing to defeat Batman once, he resurfaced as part of a scheme to undermine everything his former friend had built in Gotham. * Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Dwayne Johnson): The main antagonist of Shazam (UDCU) who was a slave in Kahndaq, where almost the entirety of his family was killed by the dictators, all except his nephew, Aman, whom he eventually managed to contact & help escape from imprisonment, being mortally wounded by guards in order to buy him time. Aman, however, refused to abandon his dying uncle & rescued him. Together, while escaping the underground prisons, they found themselves magically transported into the Rock of Eternity, where they were greeted by Shazam. The wizard, deeming Aman pure, offered him the role of his champion, giving him the task of freeing Kahndaq, which Aman accepted on the condition that Shazam healed him. Explaining that the gift bestowed upon him could be shared with his family, Shazam gave Aman his powers, healing & empowering him in the process. Being returned to Kahndaq, they contemplated how to use their powers in order to free their people. While he was willing to destroy the dictators & exact revenge for their dead family, Aman wanted to save them & give them peace, stopping all bloodshed. Fearing that Aman's method wouldn't work, he killed him & seized his powers for himself, seeing it as a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. ** Despero (Keith David): The secondary antagonist of Shazam (UDCU) who's the tyrannical dictator of the planet Kalanor who was born with a 3rd eye & was an outcast where he stumbled upon the Flame of Py'tar, the dormant life-force of Kalanor, which gave him the ability to control the minds of others & project powerful energy blasts. * Jeffrey Franklin Burr/Lord Naga/Kobra (Troy Baker): The main antagonist of Titans (UDCU) who was born as a pair of Siamese twin brothers to the Burrs, Americans who had been vacationing in New Delhi, India. After a lengthy operation, the brothers were separated & the family were informed that he had died in the maternity ward. Unknown to the family, he had actually been kidnapped by the Cult of the Kobra, because a prophecy claimed he would lead them to rule the world. Raising the child to assume the role of leader of the Cult of the Kobra, the cultists trained him in almost every martial art. To both his & his brother's chagrin, however, Jason discovered that he was alive & so went out of his way to find his long lost sibling. Fearing of what damage Jason could bring to the cult, the cult had his brother kidnapped & brought before the young lord in training to present him with his final test. He would need to kill his twin brother to take his place, an act which he, at first hesitated, but with one savage strike, had killed his own brother. Without his brother or his family to hold him back, he became a notorious megalomaniac hoping to conquer the world. **'John Corben/Metallo' (Neal McDonough): The secondary antagonist of Titans (UDCU) who was a Sergeant in the United States Military, serving under General Sam Lane who viewed him as "the son he never had". After multiple meetings with Lois, he began to harbor a crush for her. Her father tried often to hook him up with Lois, but she always spurned him, seeing him as a merciless killer. During his tour of duty in the Middle East, a V-22 Osprey that he would be transported in was shot down by a band of terrorists, who used rocket launchers to knock the aircraft out of the sky. Even though he survived the crash, his entire body including bones, organs & all others were gravely injured to the point of near death. Among the damaged organs was his heart, which proved to be failing if not already succumbing to failure. Wanting to save him, General Lane enlisted him into a secret military program that would use the findings from a recent "advancement" in the field of cybernetics to create a cyborg for military purposes, even though he knew that there may be risks with the program such as flaws with a power source. After he was cleared for the long series of surgeries & procedures for the program, the process began that would turn him from a broken man into a new man. The program itself called Project Metallo, would be headed by Professor Emmett Vale, one of Lexcorp's top scientists specializing in cybernetics. Vale desired to mold him into a cyborg, because he was anxious to experiment on humans possibility beyond what the natural laws of mortality would allow & so took advantage of his terrible accident. In the next few weeks, Vale began replacing his failing limbs with a super-strong metallic alloy. Vale replaced his heart with a power system initially fueled by Uranium. To cover the endoskeleton, Vale produced a foam-latex sheathe which resembled human skin. The operations proved successful, but soon after his remaking, Professor Vale suffered from a mild stroke. A year after hid transformation began, he emerged from his long period of slumber & awoke feeling different than he had before. Upon waking up, he was told of how he was saved from the injuries he sustained, by transferring his vital organs into a cybernetic body fueled by Uranium. After being approved for field tests, he returned to military service under General Lane despite protests from others in the military establishment that he was determined to be mentally unstable. With his new abilities, he resumed his duties in the Middle East, working to bring down the scum who were responsible for his pain. In his crusade, he proved to have become more violent & ruthless in his actions in rooting out insurgents. His actions on the battlefield made Sam start to question his future. An unfortunate cost for his survival was his heart, fueled by Uranium which would only for short durations of time before needing to be replaced with a fresh supply. Without his Uranium to power his body, his entire system would shut down, causing him to become weak & dizzy. In time, Lexcorp found a better source of energy than Uranium, in the form of the mineral known as Kryptonite. In Vale's research he surmised through experimenting with the small quantities they were able to discover, that with a piece of Kryptonite even the size of a rock could power his body for not just days but years if not decades. Then so it was, with the reserves of Kryptonite compiled into his heart, he held not only the key to eternal life, but the only mineral capable of killing Superman. General Lane, who finally came to realize the problems he had caused & the threat he represented, had him remotely destroyed in a bombing raid while he was still on a mission. However, he survived the bombings, albeit with his synthetic skin being burned off. Having been betrayed by the man he had viewed as a father, he sought revenge against Lane & the military for not only turning him into a monster, but for rendering him unable to smell, eat or fell. **'Raymond Maxwell Jensen/Parasite' (Geoffrey Rush): The tertiary antagonist of Titans (UDCU) who's a Metahuman who was a Human researcher for STAR Labs who was assigned as part of a team tasked with studying an alien organism of unknown origin found inside of a meteorite. After having made prolonged contact with the life-form, hr had become infected by what was now theorized to be a parasitic alien. Immediately upon his infection, he was placed in quarantine where he would be tested on to determine the aliens affects on the Human body. During a point in the tests, he would unintentionally use his new abilities to absorb the life out of all those around him, while mutating into a entity resembling a purple-skinned parasitic entity. **'Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (Carlos Valdes): A dedicated geneticist interested in extracting & isolating traits from 1 species and transferring them to another; however, he was so obsessed with his work, he started to lose his wife & became a mockery of the field. He was hoping to use the enhanced hearing of bats to overcome his deafness. When he made a breakthrough, he requested more funding but was denied. This struck him with overwhelming grief that made him lash out at his fiance, Francine & climaxed in him testing the experimental serum on himself. The serum succeeded & returned his hearing to him. He quickly makes amends with Francine, but his hearing has become superhuman & then he starts mutating into a Man-Bat hybrid. His mind is overcome by instincts & he's plagued by frequent blackouts. His transformation completes when he tries to commit suicide & being complete for the first time, he flies away saving himself from death. He later joins Kobra to help him fight the Titans. * Lobo (Danny Trejo): A member of the Czarnian race, a species with biology which made it difficult for any member to be killed. Over the course of centuries, their home began to overpopulate leading to the people leaving behind a legacy of greed. To solve the problems that the massive population had been causing, the Czarnians used supposed controllable viruses to wipe out large portions of the population so that the planets' natural resources could be harvested for a much longer period of time. However, the virus proved to be more aggressive than anticipated & the plague nearly wiped out the species, with all except him dying. Since then he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties in order to make a living for himself. Despite his ruthless nature, he has a strict code of honor when it comes to these agreements. Along the way, he has met & battled a number of heroes hailing from Earth. * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Rick Cosnett): The main antagonist of The Flash (UDCU) who's the arch-nemesis of the Flash who was was born in the 25th Century. His parents genetically engineered him to be highly intelligent & to have a particular appearance. However, as he grew up, they become concerned about his lack of social skills & tendency to daydream, which was frowned upon in their very regimented society. Hoping that helping to take care of a sibling would help him adjust, his parents had a second son, Robern. He struggled to manage his little brother & chafed when reprimanded by their parents for his periodic outbursts, triggered by his frustration. He spent so much time in social bonding sessions & psychological analyses with Robern that he fell far behind in his own studies. A future version of him traveled into the past & prevented Robern from being born. This allowed him to focus completely on his studies. He successfully was admitted to study at the Flash Museum. Another scientist, Professor Drake, announced that he was on the verge of proving the existence of the Speed Force. He offered to collaborate with him, but was refused. Again, a future version of himself traveled through time & killed Drake. Passing into yet another newly-created timeline, he was appointed professor of the Flash Museum. However, his research was unsuccessful & was unable to tap into the Speed Force. Eventually, his parents grew concerned & instigated the closure of the Flash Museum. Again, his future self interfered with the timeline & caused the deaths of his parents, allowing him to continue his research. He fell in love with a reporter named Rose who had been hired by Central City Science Today to interview him. However, he learned that she was engaged. His future self interfered yet again, killing the Rose's fiance & eventually every man who she had ever dated, when she steadfastly refused to believe that her fiance was gone for good. They became platonic friends; however, she continued to rebuff his romantic advances, eventually retaliating physically when he attempted to kiss her. In anger, his future self traumatized the reporter as a child, rendering her mute & causing her to be institutionalized for the rest of her life. He then traveled to the present around the time Barry was around & recruited some criminals he had arrested at that point. ** Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller): The secondary antagonist of The Flash (UDCU) who's the son of an abusive father and a mother who abandoned him that was raised in poverty outside of Central City. As a child, his only good influence was his grandfather, an ice delivery man whose job caused him to associate cold with positive feelings. His father, meanwhile, instilled in him an emotional coldness, particularly after his grandfather died when he was twelve. As a young man, he ran away from home, leaving Lisa alone with their father, as he didn't want her to get involved in his life of crime. During his first job, he was apprehended by the Flash. In prison, he learned about & stole a cold engine that put himself & Flash on a more even footing & later joined Reverse-Flash. ** George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang (Jai Courtney): The tertiary antagonist of The Flash (UDCU) who's an infamous Australian burglar who joins Captain Cold & Reverse-Flash in stopping the Flash. ** Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (Kate Mara): Captain Cold's sister who joins her brother in getting revenge on the Flash. ** Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Dominic Purcell): A man who, born & raised on a farm outside of Central City, grew increasingly obsessed with fire. As a child, he set fire to his house & was unable to tear himself away from watching the flames. Due to his failure to get help, his family burnt to death. Later, he trapped a schoolmate & his family in their house & burned them to death after the boy had jokingly locked him in a meat locker. He ran away from home & was never able to resist his pyromaniacal urges for long. As an adult, he was inspired by the Rogues to channel his pyromaniac urges into villainy & joined Reverse-Flash. ** Evan McCulloch/Mirror Master (Grey Damon): A metahuman who was raised in a Kirkcaldy orphanage. Though he was generally happy in the orphanage, he murdered a fellow orphan when he was eight after the boy tried to sexually assault him. At sixteen, he ran away to Glasgow, slowly becoming involved in crime. He became a hit-man & was assigned two jobs in London. Only after he killed the second target did he realize the man was his father. His mother committed suicide & was nearly driven to give himself up. Instead, he was approached by ARGUS, who hired him as a mercenary & outfitted him with prototype equipment who sought to better understand the world of mirrors & was even driven to the brink of insanity for it. Before ARGUS could turn on him & lock him away, he managed to double cross the government first & steal the equipment for himself, using it in his new life of crime, eventually joining Captain Cold & Reverse-Flash. ** Marco Mardon/Weather Wizard (Liam McIntyre): 1 of the sons of a South American drug empire who was disinterested in helping his brother, Claudio run the cartel that had been left to them. Instead, he traveled to Central City & got involved in petty crime there, eventually associating with the likes of Captain Cold. When his brother was murdered, he unwillingly returned home to manage the drug empire. Discovering that his brother's widow was responsible for his death, he tried to kill himself & her, but succeeded only in killing his sister-in-law before joining Reverse-Flash's group to defeat the Flash. * Orm Curry/Ocean Master (Patrick Wilson): The main antagonist of Aquaman (UDCU) who learned that he had an older brother 'stuck' in the surface world as grew up being told of the surface horrors & depravity according to Atlantean views, he wanted to form a search party & 'rescue' him. However he manage to find Atlantis on his own with the help of Vulko. Vulko states that he was actually the one to 'murder' Atlanna & because of his accusation, he was exiled, but that seemed to be a lie or just his mistake as Arthur managed to find her alive & in hiding. Their relationship during the time he remained in Atlantis is largely unknown, however he willingly stepped down so he could take the throne. In that time as he came to see the surface world in the same Atlantis did & embraced Atlantean culture. ** David Hyde/Black Manta (Yahya Abdul-Mateen II): The secondary antagonist of Aquaman (UDCU) who lived with his father on a houseboat, earning some reputation as a diver & a treasure hunter. Hearing about the interest in the "Amnesty Bay Merman", he aggressively chased leads, hoping to catch the cryptid & win a fortune. One night, his investigation led to him accidentally kill Tom. Soon afterwards, he broke into his houseboat & murdered the diver's father, on the assumption that they were the killer. Out of vengeance, the diver crafted weapons and armor & went hunting. ** Nanaue/King Shark (Dee Bradley Baker): The tertiary antagonist of Aquaman (UDCU) who's a humanoid shark who originally terrorized Hawaii & afterwards was recruited into the Suicide Squad. More recently, he operates as a minion of Ocean Master. * Atros/'Atrocitus' (Jonathan Adams): The main antagonist of Green Lantern: Secret Origins who was the one who killed Abin Sur & a native of the planet Ryut in Sector 666, where he led a happy & otherwise ordinary life as a husband & father of 2 children, but his home was fired upon by the Manhunters & his wife, Ferta received fatal injuries. With her last breath, Ferta tells him to find their children & then dies from the pain. His daughter, Trakka kneels by the corpse of her mother & asks him why she won't wake up. He tries to grab her & run, but the Manhunters descend & kill her & burying him under the rubble of their home. By the time the Massacre of Sector 666 had ended, he emerged as one of only 5 beings in the entire sector to survive. He & the other survivors formed a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions, bent on the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe & all who served them. The Five Inversions would create the Empire of Tears, a domain which served their purpose of destroying the Guardians for the crimes done to Sector 666. Their rule would end along with their Empire when the Guardians destroyed their domain & imprison him & his followers on the now desolate planet, Ysmault to serve out a long sentence for the crimes they had committed. Years after being imprisoned, he would discover a new source of power that would grant not just an escape from imprisonment but his revenge, as well. In order to tap into this new power, blood had to be paid. He soon beat his fellow survivor Qull, pay in blood for the power, because it was his actions which led to the fall of the Empire of Tears & the Five Inversions being trapped in exile. After he bludgeoned Qull to death, he christened a red lantern with his blood & awakened the power of the Red Light of Rage. He swore he would have his vengeance upon the Guardians of the Universe. Rather than leave Ysmault behind, he constructed his Central Power Battery on the planet & made it the homeworld of his Red Lantern Corps, making Ysmault the center of his power once again. He soon dispatched Red Power Rings, bringing back to him an army of beings overcome with rage. ** Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (Joe Magniello): The secondary antagonist of Green Lantern: Secret Origins who's a scientist who seeks revenge on Superman for the death of his wife. * Harleen Frances Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Margot Robbie): The Joker's former sidekick & Queenpin & Crime Lord of Harley's Gang who was originally the Joker's psychiatrist, however, as time went on, she started to fall in love with him & helped him escape from Arkham Asylum, only to have a fallout & start her own gang. ** Pamela Elizabeth Isley/Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman): Harley's Partner-in-Crime & one of Batman's most lethal enemies & perhaps the world's most prominent eco-terrorist with a unique ability to control & manipulate plants. * Alexander “Lex” Luthor (Jesse Eisenburg): The main antagonist of Man of Steel (UDCU) whose Superman's arch-nemesis, the head of Lexcorp & 1 of the most gifted beings alive whose hatred of "interfering aliens" pushes him down the path of a sociopath. Known for his "ends justifies the means" approach to life, his single-minded & often brutal focus puts him at odds with him ** Armen Ikarus/Amazo (Chadwick Boseman): The secondary antagonist of Man of Steel (UDCU) who's a Lexcorp scientist & a valued college of Lex who was infected by a synthetic virus that Lex had been developing to fight off Meta-Humans designated, the Amazo Virus, during Batman's break in at Lexcorp. Even after Lex was arrested for his crimes, he was treated by Lexcorp for several months, but his brain & several other major organs were killed by the virus, having to be replaced by cybernetic limbs which were manufactured by Anthony Ivo & gained the ability to use the Amazo Virus to absorb the abilities of any Meta-Human he comes across. * Sir Patrick Morgan/Ares (David Thewlis): ** Circe (Melanie Laurent): The secondary antagonist of Wonder Woman (UDCU) who's a legendary sorceress from Greek mythology who acts as an enemy to Wonder Woman. Immortal & undying, she's a centuries-old enchantress with goddess-level powers. ** Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Katheryn Winnick): The tertiary antagonist of Wonder Woman (UDCU) who was raised in a grope home to worship ancient civilizations. Her praise of the powerful ancients is what inspired her to make a living of hunting antiquities. During one of these hunts at an ARGUS facility, she was stabbed with a mystic knife that didn't kill her but turned her into what she is now. * Lucifer Morningstar (Tom Ellis): The Lord of Hell, who's bored with his life, abdicates his throne & becomes a civilian consultant for the Los Angeles Police Department while running his own high-end nightclub called "Lux". He frequently tells people that he's the Devil & is very open about this, but very few take this seriously. Besides powers such as superhuman strength and invulnerability, he has a supernatural ability to make people tell him their hidden desires. ** Edward Nashton/Edward Nigma/The Riddler (David Tennant): A criminal obsessed with riddles, puzzles & brain teasers who was born into a broken home. His mother was absent & his father was abusive. When he was a young boy, he became excited at the idea of winning a puzzle contest at school. To increase his likelihood of winning, he sneaked into school during the night & practiced the puzzle until he could solve it with ease. He ended up winning & was awarded a riddle book as a prize. He was profoundly intelligent and would pass tests with apparent ease, something his father, out of jealousy, couldn't or wouldn't believe; he therefore attributed his success to cheating & started beating on him to keep him 'out of trouble,' or to stop him from lying. This is where his obsession with riddles comes from. Unfortunately, the abuse is also a main factor that drove him mad & to a life of crime. When he got older, he left home & became a carnival performer, using his skills to cheat carnival-goers out of their money, but this was not enough for him. Starting out as a simple informant & criminal profiler for the underworld of Gotham City as well as for Batman, he slowly became more of a villain to Batman. It wasn't long before he became a main adversary to the Caped Crusader, constantly testing his analytical abilities to their limits. * Parallax (Clancy Brown): ** Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (John Hamm): The secondary antagonist of Green Lantern: Emerald Twilight who's an anthropologist from the planet Korugar, had a natural affinity for order as displayed by his meticulous reconstructions of ancient ruins. It was at one of these reconstructions that Prohl Gosgotha, crash landed. He gave his ring to him who barely defeated the lantern's pursuer, a Weaponer of Qward, at the cost of the very ruins he had restored. When Gosgotha requested his ring back after the battle so that it might keep him alive he instead allowed him to die & took his place. The Guardians, unaware of his actions, allowed Sinestro to become the Green Lantern for sector 1417. He was eventually persuaded by Parallax to found the Sinestro Corps. * Jack Napier/The Joker (Joaquin Phoenix): ** Duela Dent/Joker's Daughter (Taissa Farmiga): The secondary antagonist of Batman: The Killing Joke who's a psychopathic young woman who claims to be the daughter of various super criminals including Catwoman, Scarecrow, Riddler, Penguin & the Joker's Daughter, but in reality was suspected of being Two-Face's daughter. He prefers to use the identity of Joker's daughter more often then her other identities, which led to her frequent conflicts with Nightwing as a crime lord. ** Harvey Dent/Two-Face '(Aaron Eckhart): The tertiary antagonist of ''Batman: The Killing Joke who was brought up in a lower-class & violent household. His father was an abusive alcoholic who repeatedly beat the boy, often using a double-headed coin to give the child a "chance" to escape a beating. He spent much of his early life suffering from various mental issues, notably bipolar disorder & paranoia. Despite his early hardships, he was a good student & able to obtain a law degree. Deciding that he wished to make Gotham a better place, he ran for & won the position of District Attorney in Gotham. He was noted for his dedication to justice & his seemingly untouchability. While working with Batman & Gordon, he was targeted by former client Erin McKillen, a mob boss he sent to Blackgate after taking his new position. Considering this betrayal, McKillen vowed revenge; upon escaping prison, she murdered Gilda Dent & permanently scarred him with acid, leading to his descent into madness. ** '''Basil Karlo/Clayface (Dee Bradley Baker): An ordinary young man who desperately sought attention & differentiate himself from others. To this end, he had tried to learn what it is about other people that makes them stand out & then looked to becoming an actor. For several years, he worked hard in acting but was told by a casting director that he wasn't good enough & that would garner a leading role. Unhappily, he turned to The Joker for help. The Joker offered him a hunk of clay which he claimed was the source of power for a tribe of Navajo skinwalkers in exchange for his services. He took the clay home & it leaped up & into his body, entering his blood-stream & rewriting the fabric of his body. Transforming, he found that he could make his face mirror the world around him. With this shape-changing ability, he was able to achieve success in his acting career. As he got better in his acting, the clay inside him evolved as well. He gained the new ability to copy the DNA of anyone he touched & file it away in his memory, to be retrieved at any time. Outside of his acting, he was employed by The Joker according to their deal & participated in many of the criminal's schemes. This was something which he was initially loathed to do but eventually grew to embrace. The actor lost sight of who he really was, until becoming nothing more than a mass of violence & rage. The more he lost control of his anger, the harder it was to hold his shape. * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Joe Magniello): ** Rosamunde "Rose" Worth Wilson (Saoirse Ronan): Deathstroke's daughter who was given the same mental & physical augmentation as her father before she met Raven & can retain her cool even in dire situations, while showing no pain or fear & has the ability to predict & counter what attack comes her way because of the augmentation, though she'll fight on even when drugged or weakened. She worked as a strip club bouncer who moonlights as a teenage mercenary & knows her way with words. * Felix Faust (Ciarán Hinds): ** Cain (Luke Evans): The secondary antagonist of Justice League Dark who murdered his brother Abel & was cursed by God as punishment for his crime. He lost his memory until he came across a dying woman, & drank her blood, but had an instinctual knowledge of how to feed without actually killing her, leaving her alive enough to rise again, which she did as his bride, Lilith. After turning hundreds to their vampiric "children," He & Lilith came across a cult of vampire hunters. When she succumbed to her rage & loss, Lilith transformed into the first beast. Though they thought they killed all of the vampire hunters, enough survived to found the Order of the Van Helsings. During the Dark Ages, he attempted to make his way across Europe with a vampiric horde in the hopes of turning the Amazons of Themyscira into vampires & create an unstoppable undead army. He was repelled in his efforts by the Demon Knights, but not before the Shining Knight was bitten.In the late 16th Century, he came across Andrew Bennett & fed on him, but was thereafter trapped within the House of Mystery. This punishment was engineered by the Order of the Van Helsings itself as a means to contain him, given his immortality far beyond that of any vampire after him. ** June Moone/Enchantress (Angelina Jolie): The tertiary antagonist of Justice League Dark who's an archaeologist exploring a site, when she fell down a shaft into a cavern containing a tomb. She found & opened a container, releasing the spirit of an ancient deity. The spirit then possessed June's body, inhabiting her normal self until she says the word "Enchantress", upon which her normal consciousness is overtaken by the spirit. ** Cyrus Gold/Soloman Grundy (Graham Shiels): A Zombie criminal who lived a life of misery & hopelessness as a child. His father, Gold Sr., had moved to Gotham City to gain fame and fortune, but was reduced to working on the docks on the city, being forced to work in horrible, unregulated working conditions & was regularly mugged by his boss. Hatred filled his heart & the elder Gold began to use his family as a way to vent off the hate he felt towards his superiors. The cruelest form of torture he implemented on the young boy was to bury him alive on his birthday, a way of teaching him that he was less than the dirt that covered him. For years, he was maltreated, coming to a head when his mother packed her belongings, kissed him goodbye & abandoned him. Not long after that, he sneaked down to the docks to watch his father work. A crate hovered above his father, its weight breaking the chains & rope holding it in place. With a sickening crunch, the crate fell on top of his father, killing him instantly. The man who ran the pier merely scoffed at the incident, kicking the broken body of the older Gold into the waters below the pier. Forced to survive on nothing. It was then that he swore to himself to make his own riches & power. He wouldn't die a pauper like his father did. Growing up, he was beaten up by many people & treated with as much hate as his father had given him in his youth. 1 day, bleeding in a slump after an encounter with a gang of savage bullies & thieves in an area known as Dugan's Alley, a mysterious stranger went up to him & offered him the deal of a lifetime; he could become rich & powerful, but only if he would serve him until the day he died. He shook the stranger's hand, sealing his fate forever just for the mere chance of gaining the riches his father slaved for for so long. He soon became wealthy and powerful, by ways not very honest. He killed the men who abused him & his family when he was young, stealing their riches & becoming a veritable mobster. In an act of rage & wrath, he tracked down his long-departed mother & stabbed her to death. He then dumped her body in the waters of Slaughter Swamp, where many victims would end up as time went on, culminating with his death. During this period, he wed a girl, Pearl & the two had a little boy & little girl. Initially a happy family, he became as brash as his father, staying out late, drinking & being verbally abusive, oftentimes in front of the children. After a while of anger & abuse in the marriage, in a fit of rage, he drowned Pearl, but his sins would come back to haunt him as a mob formed & chased him into the swamps, ready to avenge their broken families with his slaughter. He didn't want to die by their hands & subsequently stabbed himself through the heart, sinking into the cursed waters of Slaughter Swamp, but he wasn't yet finished with life. The deal he had made for life long servitude was shattered & so was the little humanity he had left. The swamp, filled with unknown acids & chemicals, fusing his body through time with wood, stone & anything else that was unlucky enough to fall into the morbid soup. About 50 years after he died, he arose out of the swamp & found 2 criminals hiding in his swamp. In a inhuman rage, it slowly & methodically killed the trespassers, then squeezed its huge frame in their clothing as best as it could. The newly reborn monster didn't remember, in fact he didn't remember anything from his past human life. * Vril Drox/Brainiac (Hugo Weaving): ** Doomsday (Derek Mears): ** Grid (Ray Fisher): An artificial intelligence Brainiac created from the cybernetics of Cyborg. Over time, he has managed to evolve to the point where he no longer resides inside of Cyborg & has since taken on new forms, using these newly built bodies in various attempts to kill his creator. * Henri Dicard/Ra's al Ghul (Liam Nesson): ** Talia al Ghul (Catherine Zeta-Jones): The secondary antagonist of Batman: Night of the Demon who's Ra's al Ghul's daughter, Batman's lover, Damian's mother & the heir to the League of Assassins. ** Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow (Alexander Skarsgard): The tertiary antagonist of Batman: Night of the Demon who's the son of a father, Gerald who was used as the subject for illegal experiments, trying to comprehend the emotion of fear. Unable to use proper test subjects, As part of the experiments, he was locked inside a little dark room while his father examined the test's effects on his son. 1 day however, during 1 of the experiments, Doctor Crane experienced a heart attack & died, leaving him still trapped in the pitch black test chamber. Dr. Crane's employers at the University became concerned about his prolonged absence, & eventually, police were called to investigate. When they arrived at the household, the cops spotted the test chamber & were horrified to find him alone down inside, having survived days of starving & being completely terrified. As a result of this event, he was traumatized most of his childhood until, eventually, he decided that if he could control fear, he would never have to live in it again. He soon developed an obsession with his goal & became a psychologist with a concentration in phobias. Not waiting long to put his degree to use, he began using patients as test subjects to develop a project that he would later call "Fear Toxin". * Starro (Dee Bradley Baker): * Trigon (Tony Todd): ** Arthur Light/Doctor Light (Sacha Baron Cohen): A villain who lived a surprisingly bland life as an ARGUS scientist, until the day he was called in at midnight to investigate a communications device recovered from a secret. Exposed to strange radiation due to the villain who was communicating with him, he gained energy draining powers. Discovering that he would drain energy from nearby artificial sources, he was locked in a small room in case this spread to humans. He was eventually freed by the Secret Society, who used bribery among ARGUS agents to sneak him passed their security. * Nekron (Michael Dorn): ** William Hand/Black Hand (Liev Schreiber): The secondary antagonist of Green Lantern: Blackest Night who's a supervillain who uses a device that allows him to drain the powers of a Green Lantern Ring & use them for himself. He also keeps an extensive journal of all of his methods on his person to refer to instantly at any point. He has a fondness for incorporating the themes of old clichés into his work. Later, after being subjected to alien experiments, he gained the power to completely drain the life force from those around him. His obsession with death proves not to be just a hobby, but a life calling. He had been chosen to act as the physical embodiment of death on the emotional electromagnetic spectrum. After killing himself & being reanimated, he has become a leader in the Black Lantern Corps. * Uxas/Darkseid (Michael Ironside): * Anti-Monitor (Ron Perlman): Suicide Squad * Rick Flagg (Cole Hauser): A soldier who leads the Suicide Squad. * Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Karen Fukuhara): Rick's bodyguard who's a sword-wielding samurai assassin. Her blade is the Soultaker Sword, a mystical relic that steals the essence of those it slays & stores them inside. It was taken in a duel with the man who killed her family, Takeo Yamashiro. She's a master of swordplay & martial arts, trained to the highest level in the ancient art form. She was eventually recruited by Rick to be member of the Suicide Squad. * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Michael Rowe): A human assassin with expert marksmanship in a wide variety of weapons that has a nearly superhuman precision in any level of physical performance & aim, often being described as being the 'worlds best marksman'. * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Vin Diesel): A metahuman who was born with a genetic mutation giving him a reptile's skin, sharp claws & teeth; due to genetic atavism. He became a circus wrestler whom would rise to conquer the Gotham Mob racket only then to join the Suicide Squad. * Eric Needham/Black Spider (Hartley Sawyer): A small time crook who was addicted to heroin. Desperate for money to buy more drugs, he robbed a liquor store & killed the owner, who turned out to be his father. After being arrested, he kicked the habit out of remorse & began a war on the drug trade. Donning a costume, he became a self-styled vigilante & began killing those suspected of dealing drugs. This soon brought him into conflict with Batman. It was revealed that his paraphernalia & missions were bankrolled by a man who, it turned out, was actually secretly involved with narcotics & wanted to take out the competition. Despite his professed desire to fight criminals, he occasionally allied himself with other villains. Ostensibly, his goal in this was to seek revenge against Batman, or at least, this is how he attempted to justify his actions in his own mind. During his war, his wife & son were killed by a drug lord who had discovered his identity. In rage, he prepared for 1 final assault. After being shot multiple times, he invaded the drug lord's headquarters & detonated explosives strapped to his back, killing the drug dealers in the process. After his ordeal with the drug dealers, he was rendered unconscious by the pain of being shot multiple times. Upon waking up, he discovered that his wounds were being treated & he was being sent to an ARGUS facility. From there, he would be introduced to Amanda Waller who sought to recruit him into the growing Suicide Squad program. * Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast (Danila Kozlovsky): An typical international mercenary who primarily dealt in weapons & human trafficking, until he started working for Luthor. After his confrontation with Batman, he required numerous treatments to recover including acquiring a cybernetic limb & prosthetic weapon to reassert his career. * Hunter Zoloman/Zoom (Teddy Sears): The man who, originally working as an profiler for the FBI, transferred to the CCPD where he could use his skills to assist the police force in capturing Meta-Humans. Crippled during a Meta-Human attack on Iron Heights prison, he was left paralyzed from the waist down, but gained a connection to the Speed Force & joins the Suicide Squad. * Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Danielle Panabaker): A doctor who was working in a lab in New Jersey when she was performing experiments revolving around the human body being able to survive in sub-zero conditions. To this end, she received blood work from Mr. Freeze, hoping to recreate & perhaps enhance the process that created him. After several experiments that she conducted on herself, she gained not only Freeze's immunity to the cold but the ability to produce a wide variety of cold-related super powers, powers that would reveal Louise's darkest nature. She was eventually captured after an encounter with the Flash & placed in a cell designed to specifically hold her and withstand her abilities. After the Suicide Squad, proved a success following their first mission, Amanda Waller began searching for new members to replace the deceased & the deserters. He's recruited by Amanda into the latest incarnation of the team. Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Franchises Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Cyborg Category:Green Arrow Category:Red Hood Category:Teen Titans Category:Batgirl Category:Supergirl Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Nightwing Category:Justice League Category:Suicide Squad Category:Deathstroke Category:Aquaman Category:Deadshot Category:Superman Category:Superman Franchise Category:Batman Category:Batman Franchise Category:The Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:The Flash Category:Green Lantern